Reliving the pain
by Lizzy Faller
Summary: when sylar returns to the place he killed Elle, he is overwhelmed with what he feels. sort of a GabriELLE. One-Shot R


Sylar opened the door to the small house in Costa Verde and looked inside. This was the place that he felt the happiest. The once place where he thought, just for a split second, that he could live a normal life. But that was long ago. Now he stood in the empty living room void of any furniture or life at all.

He walked to the spot where he remembered Elle, the girl who loved him; kiss him for the first time. Alright to be more accurate, he kissed her, but she hadn't protested.  
His mind raced around one simple question; why was he here? This place was old and only showed him memories he didn't want to see again.

It was because of his father, the old taxidermists that was dying of cancer somewhere in the mountains. The very thought of him made Sylar's jaw clench and his fists tighten. It was because of that 'man' that Sylar had to live without a mother, had to live without a family. He was glad that his real father was dying somewhere slow and painfully.

Sylar shook the thought of that "man" out of his mind. He wasn't going to spend another second thinking about him, he spent his whole life thinking, only to be disappointed.

He looked around and sat on the floor. He sat in silence for what felt like ever.

"I have made the biggest mistake of my life." He thought. "She could've saved me from myself, could've saved me from becoming..." his head fell as the thought dissolved.

His mind thought again to that beautiful day with Elle, before HRG interrupted them. If only he could've found that Nakamura fella, absorbed his power before Elle died. Then he could've frozen time and been with her forever.

Sylar noticed how the word "could've" was used a lot. He _could've_ done a lot, but he chose to give in to his powers and kill her.

Never again would he taste her sweet kisses, or hold her in his arms. Never would he amaze her with his powers or be fascinated by hers.

"It's useless to think about such things now." He said to himself, as he picked himself off the floor and walked out of the back door. He followed the little trail to the alleyway and then to the old junk yard just down the road.

"They repainted the fence." He realized.

His hand traveled across the fence as he walked touching the now smooth surface underneath his fingertips. When he came to the door he paused. Underneath this new coat of paint was his blood covered handprints.

Elle's leg was bleeding badly that day, and it didn't help that the both of them were being chased like animals by HRG.

Sylar dared to open the door and peek inside. His eyes search around for the car that he and Elle hid behind. But it was not there anymore. Probably a two foot by two foot block now. Sylar shook his head and walked on down the alleyway. He closed his eyes and continued to walk, knowing exactly where his feet would take him.

His shoes sank a little when he stepped onto the beach. Right now the sun bore down on him as he stared out at the ocean. He could hear people laughing some ways off from his position, but he wouldn't have to worry about them, he was perfectly alone.

This is where it happened.

Sylar knew what Elle and HRG did to him when he was just starting to get used to his powers. They used him, trying to control him and observe him, like a little mouse in a maze. They baited and trapped him in his own powers, making him want to kill, making him want more and more power. When Sylar found out about that, he couldn't stand to look at Elle again.

He had used his powers on Elle, pinning her to the wet sand and opened her head to absorb her ability. Something that he didn't need, he had it already, but he wanted to see her scream, to bleed.

Sylar dropped to his knees. "Why!" he yelled at himself. His hands ran through his hair and grabbed fistfuls of it.

After he finished the deed of killing Elle, he felt satisfied, he felt happy. That didn't last long. He wanted to see Elle again, even if he didn't admit it to himself. He wanted to run his fingers through her soft blond hair once more. And, even thought it hurt like hell, he wanted her to get mad at him for hurting her and shock him with her lightning.

He felt something warm on his face. Sylar's hand went to his cheek. Tears? He didn't think he could cry still.

"Are you alright?" a voice said behind him.

Sylar turned to see a medium built girl with long blond hair blowing in the wind, hiding her face until a gust blew and revealed it. Elle's face. Sylar stared up at the girl, mouth opened wide as he tried to understand how this could've happened.

"My name's Danielle, who are you?"

The clocks in Sylar's head started to go off, he needed to understand. "NO!" he screamed in his mind. "I won't lose her again."

Danielle looked down at him and gave him a smile, waiting for his answer.

"My name's Gabriel, Gabriel Grey."


End file.
